Light At The End Of Lifes Tunnel
by fefe-foreverobsessed
Summary: This a story about a teenage girl living on her own. Her abusive boyfriend rapes and beats her and she lets him to keep her secret safe. Then along come some very strange 'people'. One in particular with a muscular build and handsome body. :D :D :D
1. Life As She Knows It

**Authors Note: HIIIII!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic...ever! So on that note...this a story about a teenage girl living on her own. Her abusive boyfriend rapes and beats her and she lets him to keep her secret safe. Then along come some very strange people. One man in particular with a muscular build and handsome body. :D :D :D Exciting.**

**NOTE: I do not own any of the future characters to come (or at the very end of this chapter). Sadly they belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer...so assert your praise accordingly :D.  
**

Alexis awoke with a sigh. 'Damn, it was just a dream' , she thought. She looked at her alarm clock. 7:30. "Shit, damn, fuck" , she swore scrambling out of bed. 'I'm going to be late.' She wasn't worried about what her teachers would say if she were late to school. She was worried, more like terrified of what her boyfriend would do to her. Will has been Alexis Perry's boyfriend for the last two years, not necessarily by choice. She sat and thought about that first day when Will had approached her.

*FLASHBACK*

Alexis headed home from school, it was already dark as usual, in her beat up bug. She slowly walked up to her apartment door and felt someone grab her arm. She screamed from the sudden shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

Alexis turned to see one the most popular guys in school standing behind her.

"Oh. It's alright" ,she said quietly wondering what he was doing here.

Across the hall, a door opened the light spilling across the darkened hallway. "Is everything alright Lexi"

"Y-yes Mrs. Connolly. I was just startled"

"Alright dear" and with that her 70 year old neighbor closed her door leaving Alexis and Will alone once again.

In the dark, Alexis felt Will's hand creeping up her arm causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. "So, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this weekend?" ,Will asked as he continued to rub her arm.

Alexis pulled back. "No thanks. I'm not looking to date anyone right now." Will grabbed both her arms roughly and pushed himself on her. "I think you should reconsider. Unless you want me to let your little secret slip, _Lexi_." , he breathed into her ear.

"W-what do you mean?" ,Alexis asked wearily. Will smiled devilishly. "How you live here alone with no adults. You're only 15. They'd tow you away to a foster home and you know it."

Alexis shut her eyes tightly and whimpered.

"I knew you'd see it my way." , Will said as he took her keys out of her shaking hand. He unlocked her apartment door leading her inside. That was the first of many endless nights where Will raped her. If she didn't comply, he beat her until she gave in. Will progressed to beat her for every little thing she supposedly did wrong, which was everything.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Alexis had sat recalling that moment for awhile causing herself to become even later. She was going to pay for this when she saw Will.

Dressing quickly, she ran out the door jumping into her car and sped to school. By the time she got there the warning bell had rung and the parking lot was nearly empty except for Will leaning against his black Titan truck. Alexis hurried out of her car grabbing her bag and ran to where he was waiting with his arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry baby. I woke up late because I didn't hear my ala-" Her sentence was cut short when he slapped her across the face.

"Don't do it again." ,he hissed at her.

A silent tear rolled down her already reddening cheek and she thought, "Happy 17th Birthday to me. I wish my life was different."

Then as if nothing had happened, they walked into school together faking smiles like every other morning.

Little did Alexis know, someone else was in the parking lot and had witnessed the entire episode. A low growl came from the massive and striking young man sitting in his huge jeep in the back of the parking lot.

**::::SOOOO!! What did you think of my first chapter?? More to come soon...at least the next two chapters by tomorrow or sooner. Review and let me know what you think.  
XXX-fefe-foreverobssessed-XXX**


	2. The New Kids In Town

**It took me a little longer than I expected to get this chapter written. I started it and it kept going and going and going..like the energizer bunny. lol. So thanks for the two reviews I got on the first chapter (Emmetts my favorite too =D) and review more on this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I am broke in the sense of incredibly handsome and beautiful characters.**

The sun rose in the foggy sky on yet another long and endless day of Emmett Cullens life. Emmett sighed as he stared out the window of his new bedroom.

"Are you ready for our first day of our new school?" his sister Alice chirped as she skipped into his room.

'I wonder what she's so happy about this time.' Emmett thought. He heard his brother Edward chuckle from downstairs.  
T

he Cullens were no where near an average family. Hell, they weren't even human. The Cullens were a group of vampires that had come together over a number (a large number) of years. Carlisle, the first, was a doctor and had changed his wife Esme along with Edward and Emmett. Edward in turn had changed his wife Bella on their wedding night. Jasper and Alice had come upon the Cullens through Alice's gift. Some vampires have gifts when they come into their new lives. Alice could somewhat see the future, Jasper could manipulate and feel peoples emotions, Edward could read thoughts, and Bella was a shield meaning she could block out most of other vampires gifts. Carlisle and Esme were like parents to the rest of the Cullens who went to school pretending to be teenagers. While the other Cullens were paired up, Emmett was alone.

"C'mon Em." Alice whined in her perfect soprano voice.

"I think I'll take my jeep." ,he said absentmindedly.

"Ok." Alice said and turned to leave with the others who were waiting by Edwards silver Volvo.

Emmett got up and began to undress as he walked to his bathroom. He turned on the hot water full blast and stepped in the shower. He leaned his head back and let the steaming hot water stream down his massive chest and body. No matter how hot the water was it couldn't change the temperature of his skin. Vampires have icy cold skin compared to humans.

By the time he got out of the shower, he was running late. He didn't really care. If the teachers said anything all he had to do was dazzle them and all would be well. He drove up in his jeep and parked in the very back of the parking lot. It was mostly empty but he still had time so he sat in his jeep to wait it out. There was no need to go in before the bell rang.

Just as the warning bell rang, Emmett hopped out of his jeep and noticed a small beat up bug zooming into the parking lot. A girl with medium auburn hair jumped out and ran to a lean and slightly muscular teen standing next to a black Titan truck. What happened next completely shocked Emmett and it takes a lot to shock a vampire.

"I'm so sorry baby. I woke up late because I didn't hear my al-" The girl was interrupted by a sharp slap across her face.

"Don't do it again." the boy hissed.

Emmett growled in disgust as the girl walked into school with the boy as if he had just kissed her goodmorning.

'This is going to be an interesting day.' he thought as he strode into his new school.

Emmett sped through his classwork in his first class. The work was easy considering he had been through it several times before. He used the majority of the time to gaze out the window ignoring the stares of nearly every female in the room including his teacher. His thoughts kept wandering to the girl from the parking lot.

'What's going on there?' he wondered. 'Oh well, it's none of my business if a pretty girl lets her boyfriend treat her like crap.' but deep down he knew he cared. He brushed the feeling off as the bell rang for the next class.

As he walked into his next classroom, Emmett noticed the girl from the parking lot sitting towards the middle of the room. The teacher seated him near the back of the room. The girl didn't even seem to notice him walk past her to get to his seat. As class went on, Emmett watched her.

She wore a long sleeved shirt with holes in the end to stick her thumbs through. It made the sleeves cover her wrists and most of her hands.

'Interesting.' he thought.

He noticed she had an mp3 player in her lap with a single wire leading up her shirt and disappearing into her hair. 'No wonder she didn't notice me.' he realized. 'She had been busy hiding the fact that she's listening to music in class'

The girl jumped as the bell rang ending class. Emmett chuckled as she gathered her belongings and ran out the door.

'She always seems to be in a hurry.' he mused.

It was lunch time and Alexis was heading to the "popular" table with her tray. As she sat down next to Will, she heard him say "She is a nice piece of ass." He turned and put his arm on her shoulders. "Don't you think so, Alli buns?" She cringed at the nickname he had entitled her after his favorite sexual position.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"One of the five wierd new kids, Isabella Cullen. She has one of the finest bodies I've ever seen and that other one, Alice, doesn't look half bad either." Will said. " But don't worry babe. I'm still all yours"

'Yippee.' Alexis thought sarcastically and ate her lunch.

She suffered her way through the rest of the school day with the help of her music. She did so well in her classes that most of her teachers let her do as she pleased. Luckily this year she was in advanced classes so she had no classes with Will. They were both in their first semester of their senior year but Will was taking easy A classes.

As she walked into the parking lot after school, she noticed the group of kids she assumed were the new students standing around a silver volvo. 'Wow.' she thought. They were beautiful.

Alexis sat in her car staring at the four of them. They seemed to be paired off in couples. The tall, lean boy with ruffled brown hair had his arms around the waist of a familiar looking beautiful girl with wavy brown hair. The other couple were more interesting. The blonde boy looked like he was in pain. He was with the bright and bubbly looking girl with short black hair.

"Wait. Weren't there supposed to be five of them?" Alexis breathed aloud. As she pondered over it, an extremely handsome boy, no man, walked up to the group. He had large muscles and extremely short hair. Alexis thought about how wonderful it would feel to have those huge arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

'Stop it right there Alexis Paige.' she thought imaging what Will would do to her if that had happened.

Alexis started up the car and drove home. She decided she would have time for a walk through the woods behind her apartment building before Will got out of football practice.

Emmett watched the girl drive out of the parking lot.

"Earth to Emmett"

"Huh? Oh sorry Bella." he apoligized realizing his sister in law had been talking to him.

"I asked if you were looking at Alexis Perry." Bella stated.

"Is that her name"

"Yes, she is in my and Edward's AP Physics class. The teacher lets her sit and listen to music because she does so well"

"Ah...cool." he said and started backing away. "I'm gonna go for a walk, Jasper?" he asked throwing his brother the keys to his jeep.

"Sure, Em." Jasper agreed instantly.

Once home, Alexis changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top confident no one would see her bruises if she were in the woods. She grabbed her mp3 player and began walking throught the familiar woods.

Some time had passed, but Alexis hadn't noticed. She looked down to change the song on her player and everything went black.

When she awoke, the large muscular man from school was towering over her, the darkening sky behind him.

"Oh shit. I'm late." she said looking at her watch.

It was 6:25. Will would be out of practice in five minutes and headed to her apartment. She still had to shower and fix supper for him.

"Alexis wait!" he shouted as she started to run.

'How does he know my name?' she wondered.

Emmett was walking through some woods thinking about the very odd Alexis Perry. As if by magic, she appeared just then slamming into his chest. He caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently. She was unconscious, music blaring out of her headphones. He pulled the headphones out holding the mp3 player in his hands when he noticed the bruises that riddled her delicate body. Most of the bruises were in the shape of a hand, a large male hand.

"That bastard." he swore under his breath.

She began to stir and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to refocuse on the sky behind him.

"Oh shit. I'm late." she exclaimed looking at her watch. She jumped up and ran in the direction of some apartment buildings he had run across on his walk.

"Alexis wait!" he yelled. 'Damn.' he thought looking at the mp3 player he still held in his hands.

**::::SQUEAL! I'd been holding that one in. So what did you think?? Let me know ASAP!! I hope I have done justice to this story...I don't want to make a jumbled, scary mess of things. I keep writing in the dead of the night/early morning to be away from the antics of my younger sister. She believes I am dumb and that fanfics are dumb and people who write them are losers and a whole bunch of other words. Oh well...let her do her thing and we will do ours :D :D **

**XXX-fefe-foreverobsessed-XXX**


	3. The Plan

**...Ok...I am soooo sooo sooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I planned to. I had a creepy "date" and a familyish fight to ref, lol. But since I'm soooo sooo sooo sorry, I'm putting up two chapters...right now...I spent all my free time writing them today. I hope they are to your liking...and as always, review review review! THANKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...I haz no beautiful characters...but I wantz them...very bad =D  
**

Alexis ran as fast as she could through the woods but it wasn't fast enough. By the time she opened her apartment door, Will had pulled up into his usual parking space.

'Damn.' Alexis thought as she tried to catch her breath.

Will stomped through the doorway slamming the door behind him. Alexis braced herself for the onslaught she knew was coming.

"What in the hell where you doing out there?" he demanded.

"I, uh, was walking." she stammered.

"Then where is that stupid mp3 player that's always glued to your hand?" Will asked.

'Shit.' Alexis thought as she looked at her empty hands. 'I must have dropped it.' she thought. "I don't know." she said aloud.

"I don't know." Will mocked her. "You weren't walking. You were out whoring around with some guy weren't you"

"No, baby, no. I would never!" she exclaimed backing up.

"You're just a lying little bitch." he yelled as he stepped towards her.

"No." Alexis whispered.

"All I've ever done was love you. You lying whore. You don't appreciate me. You deserve every bit of what you get, exactly what whores get." He slapped her across the face. "You stupid whore." He grabbed a now crying Alexis by the hair and dragged her back to her bedroom.

As he threw her on the bed, he began unbuckling his belt and said, "This is for your own good, bitch."

Emmett ran home to talk to his family.

"Edward." he yelled before hitting the driveway.

His brother appeared in the doorway as he ran up the steps.

"That bastard." Edward exclaimed as he read Emmett's thoughts. Jasper came down the stairs when he felt his brothers' anger, Alice and Bella following close behind.

"What's going on? Emmett? Edward?" Jasper inquired.

"Tell them Edward." Emmett said " I'm going to talk to Carlisle." He found his father in his study.

"Yes, Emmett?" he asked as if expecting him.

"There's a problem." Emmett stated.

"What is it? Other vampires?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"No. It's a girl"

"Ah..." Carlisle chuckled.

"No. It's not like that. I saw her this morning in the parking lot..." and Emmett proceeded to tell Carlisle everything that had happened since he had left for school that morning.

"Oh my. That's terrible, Emmett, but son," he sighed " I'm not sure we should interfere." Carlisle said carefully.

"Are you crazy?! Of course we should interfere! She has bruises all over her body because of that bastard!" Emmett yelled in frustration.

"I don't know what we can do, Emmett. Aside from killing the boy, which is out of the question." Carlisle said quickly.

"We can't just sit around and let him hurt her." Emmett pleaded.

"We aren't even sure the extent of the abuse. Son, you must try to find out for sure. You need to talk to her. Figure out her circumstances so we know what we can do, legally." Carlisle explained.

"But- I- she-...alright, Carlisle." Emmett conceded. Emmett sat in his room the rest of the night listening to the music on Alexis' mp3 player.

The next morning, Alexis was up before her alarm went off. "Unn..." she groaned. Every bone in her body ached. She slowly walked to her bathroom mirror afraid to see the new bruises she would have to hide. She shivered involuntarily remembering every detail of the last night.

Shaking her head clear of the memories, Alexis began to undress and stepped into the shower. When she got out she walked to her closet, careful to pick an outfit that covered the bruises on her arms and legs. She went back to the mirror and began to cover up the bruises on her face with her makeup. Once finished, she looked at her clock. 'Well I guess I'll be early today.' she thought and left for school.

As she pulled into the parking lot, Alexis noticed the large new student from the woods. He began walking towards her as she cut her engine and stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." he said.

'So that's my mystery man's name. Damn Lexi. Stop thinking like that. Think of what Will could do if he knew.' By the time Alexis finished her thought banter, she realized he was waiting for her to talk.

"Um, hi. I'm Alexis but I think you already know that." she mumbled.

"Yeah sorry about that. My sister, Bella told me your name"

"Bella?" she asked. "Isabella. She said that you were in her AP physics class along with my brother Edward." "Oh. I didn't realize"

"I'm in your 2nd block class." Emmett stated.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't pay much attention." Alexis explained.

"It's alright. By the way, you ran away so fast last night that you left behind your mp3 player." Emmett said handing it to her.

"Alexis!"

"Oh shit, I've got to go. Thank you Emmett." Alexis said as she ran to where Will was waiting impatiently. When she got to him, he grabbed her arm hiding the fact that he was gripping her fiercely.

"What the hell where you doing talking to him?" he demanded through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"He was just asking me about the class we have together." Alexis assured him.

"Right." he muttered and walked into school with her.

'I'm so sick of fake smiles and trying to hide bruises.' she thought as they walked away.

Emmett watched as Alexis ran to the bastard she called a boyfriend. He growled as the boy gripped her roughly, probably causing more bruises.

"She definitely isn't with him by choice." Edward said eyeing the couple.

Emmett noticed his brothers and sisters had appeared next to him.

"What is she thinking?" Emmett asked.

"Basically she's tired of faking and getting hurt." Edward stated.

"I have a plan." Bella informed them suddenly.

"What?" they all asked at the same time. Bella spoke quickly and quietly filling them in.

The plan was that Bella, much to Edwards distaste, was going to get Will out for a night so Emmett could safely talk to Alexis. Jasper was to follow behind undetected monitoring Will's emotions to keep him from jumping all over Bella. Edward would be listening to Alexis' thoughts as Emmett talked to her in order to get all the details of her situation. Alice would watch for any changes in the future that might disrupt their plan, like Will coming back early "Like I would let that happen." Bella had said.

"Alright then, it's set. Friday night." Emmett said and they all agreed.

**:::WELL? What did you think? Review!!:::**

**XXX-fefe-foreverobsessed-XXX  
**


	4. Music, Fun, and Tears

**Ok...next chapter..this is the chapter that really explains about Alexis...at least somewhat anyways :P...and Emmett's "hero" type stuff appears :D enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Cullens...not mine..everyone else...mine...:D you can have Will though.  
**

Thursday night was like any other night. Alexis made supper for Will and he in turn had sex with her unwilling body as she stared at the wall. The only difference on this night was as Will zipped up his pants he informed her that he would be "out" the next night. 'I wonder where he's going to be?' Alexis thought "Oh well. Who cares, at least I'll have one night of peace.'

The next morning, Alexis walked into her 2nd block class to see Emmett Cullen standing beside her desk. She had gotten used to seeing the Cullens around school and in her classes. There seemed to be at least one in each of her classes.

"Hi." Emmett greeted her as she placed her books on her desk.

"Hello." she returned.

"Um, I was wondering if, um, you would lie to go to a concert or something with me tonight?" Emmett asked shakily. He sounded so nervous and looked so adorable that Alexis blurted out "Ok." before she knew it. 'What have I done? Oh well at least Will is out tonight. I need this.'

She smiled at him and felt excited about something for the first time in years.

Everything was in place. Bella and Will were gone to a fancy restaurant with a late movie planned after. Jasper was following behind undetected. Emmett was on his way to pick up Alexis. Edward and Alice were sitting in his car silently listening and watching for everything.

The plan for the evening was to go to a Paramore concert and then to a restaurant to eat and talk. During the concert, Alexis sang and danced around clearly enjoying herself. Emmett thought about how he could approach her without causing her to close up in a shell.

After the concert, Alexis said "I'm not really hungry. Can we just go somewhere else? I don't think I could sit still right now." She snickered.

"Of course." Emmett said 'It will be easier to talk that way' he thought to himself. "How about we go to the park?" he suggested.

"Ooo!!! Swings!!" Alexis squealed. Emmett chuckled and drove the jeep to the park.

Alexis jumped out her door and ran to the swing set immediately. Emmett slowly walked up next to her.

Choosing his words carefully, he said "Alexis I'm really beginning to like you." She stopped swinging, her smile fading from her face.

"Emmett." she sighed. She really liked him too but she couldn't tell him that. "I'm with Will." she said an involuntary grimace crossing her face.

"I saw that." Emmett accused "You don't really like him, do you?" he asked. She looked down at her shoes and kicked at the dirt.

"Alexis, please. What's going on?" Emmett pleaded softly.

"I- there's nothing going on." she lied. "Alexis, please. I can help you." he tried.

"I can't." she whimpered looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I need to know what is going on so I can help you"

"Emmett...he...I..." she stammered before bursting into tears.

Emmett darted over to her lifting her out of the swing and sank to the ground with her in his arms. "It's going to be okay, Lexi" he soothed, petting he hair. They sat this way until her sobs subsided. Once she had calmed, she slowly told him her story.

"My parents died when I was 13 years old, leaving me with a small inheritance. It was just enough money for me to live in an apartment while I went to high school. Its nearly gone now thanks to Will." She took a deep breath and continued. "One night during my sophomore year, Will approached me at the door of my apartment. He had figured out that I lived alone and since I was 15, he knew I could be taken away by social services. I still could be. I only just turned 17 actually. That was the first night that he..." Alexis stopped, a tear rolling down her cheek. Emmett gave her a gently squeeze for reassurance. "It was the first night that he raped me and beat me." Emmett growled. "At first I stayed with him in fear of being taken away. Now, it's out of fear of what he will do to me." she finished shakily.

Emmett held her , rubbing her arm softly before saying, "You don't need to be afraid of him anymore. I will keep you safe with the help of my family."

"I don't want to burden all of you with my problems." Alexis said quickly.

"No. Stop right there, Lexi. There's no way I'd just sit by and let that bastard continue hurting you." Emmett asserted.

"But-" Alexis was stopped by Emmett's large hand over her mouth. "But nothing, Lexi." He could feel her smile under his hand. "What?" he asked removing his hand.

"I like it when you call me Lexi." she admitted sheepishly.

"Good. Now I need you to do something on Monday"

"Um, what? she asked, worried.

"You need to break up with Will"

"I can't. He'll be mad." she blurted quickly.

"Yes he will, but you are going to do it during lunch where he won't hurt you. I will be very close by." Emmett assured her.

"But after lunch and after school." Alexis worried.

"No matter what, either one of my brothers and sisters or I will be around to keep you safe"

"But he has a key to my apartment"

"Edward will change the locks for you"

"I'm scared." Alexis admitted.

"I know, Lexi. I know, but you have to do this. We will set it up so that he will be gone all weekend, until Monday morning. Actually, we set up tonight. He's on a date with Bella." Emmett grinned.

Alexis looked at him very worried.

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself easy. Plus, Jasper isn't far away." Emmett assured her.

"Ok." she yawned.

"You're tired." It wasn't a question. Before she could protest, Emmett lifted Alexis and stood up in one swift motion. He quickly carried her to his jeep, opened the door and placed her inside. He shut the door and darted to his side. When he got in, she huffed, "I know how to walk."  
He grinned. "I know but I do it so much better."

Once at her apartment, Emmett walked her to the door and made sure she was safely in with the door locked before walking back to his jeep.

Later that night, Emmett met up with his siblings back at the house.

"Alexis is going to break up with Will on Monday during lunch." he began. "From now on, at least one of us will be around her at all times to keep her safe." Everyone agreed. They all clearly cared about Alexis as much as Emmett did.

"I left the "free weekend cruise" tickets in his mailbox earlier." Jasper said.

"And he will go." Alice assured after looking ahead.

"Good. Now we wait until Monday." Emmett said. 'I think I love this girl.' he thought as his siblings began to move to their rooms for the night. "She loves you too brother." Edward assured him before leaving him alone in the room.

Alone in her apartment, Alexis thought back to the intense conversation she had with Emmett that night. "You need to break up with Will." he had said. She wanted to so bad. but she was afraid of what he would do. She decided to trust Emmett and his family to keep her safe.

As she lay in her bed, she remembered when he had called her Lexi. 'I think I'm falling in love with you, Emmett Cullen.' she thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

**:::AWW....sweet love...with an ugly, vulgar, mean, jerk thrown in....Review!:::**

**XXX-fefe-foreverobsessed-XXX  
**


	5. Lunch

**HEY! *Sigh* I am so truly very terribly sorry it has been so long since I have updated... I am just sorry and will shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens...**

Monday morning came all too quickly for Alexis. She was absolutely terrified to face Will. 'Maybe I should stay home today.' she thought. *HONK* She looked out the window and saw Isabella and Edward Cullen sitting in a silver Volvo. 'So much for that.' She thought and waved them in.

"Good morning Alexis! I thought it would be nice if I rode to school with you." Bella greeted her cheerily and Alexis noticed Edward driving off in the Volvo.

"Thanks. I'll just go take a shower and get ready. Make yourself at home." , she greeted her almost grumpily.

"OK!" Bella said and sat on the couch. Alexis grumbled her way to her bedroom and got into the shower. Once dressed, she walked slowly into the livingroom dreading every second that passed. Bella stood and put her arm around Alexis in an attempt to reassure her. "It's going to be ok. We are all supporting you." ,she said. "Thanks Bella.", and they left for school.

Emmet walked into his 2nd block class and saw that Alexis was already there. She was sitting at her desk , staring at the window like she wanted to jump through it and run like hell.

"Hey Lexi." Emmett said cautiously.

She looked up , "Hi Emmett.", she returned biting her lip.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"I-no…yes…I'm just worried." ,she stammered.

"Alright class. Settle down and start reading Chapter 17." The teacher had begun class.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." Emmett said and walked to his desk and sat down. He spent the remainder of the class watching Alexis closely wishing he had his brother's inept abilitly to read minds.

Lunch was nearly over and all Alexis wanted to do was run. She had been wasting time outside the doors and time was up. She was shaking with the fear of how Will was going to react. She took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria bypassing the trays of food. If she ate anything, she was sure to throw up.

As if it was planned, Will's friends were sitting at a different table today. Alexis approached their normal table cautiously choosing to stand across the table from Will, just in case.

"Hey baby. I missed you this weekend." ,he said with a gleam in his eye. "H-Hey." ,she said nervously.

"What? No hug?" ,he joked.

She took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' ,she thought to herself. "No Will. I'm not going to hug you. I'm breaking up with you. It's over." ,she said with more confidence then she thought she had. He just chuckled.

He leaned forward and hissed under his breath. "You can't leave me. You don't have the guts."

"I can and I am. Don't come near me. Don't call or come over. I'm through with you." ,she glared at him. 'Where is all this confidence coming from?' ,she wondered.

"I'm not through with you!" Will yelled and grabbed her arm from across the table. Alexis dropped her head, bracing herself for the blow that was sure to come and then all of a sudden her arm dropped to her side. He had let go.

As she looked up, she noticed there were five Cullens, three football players and two teachers behind Will holding him back.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. A group of girls surrounded Alexis gushing over her and offering to walk her to class or the nurses office. "No thanks." ,she told them all. "I'll go to the nurse by myself."

She had lied of course. She went straight to the parking lot and sat in her car where she proceeded to burst into tears. 'It's over. Isn't it?' ,she thought. She jumped at the tap on her window. It was Jasper Cullen. 'That's odd.' Alexis thought but suddenly felt calmer. She rolled down her window.

"Are you alright?" ,he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yes…No…I'm just kinda shook up." ,she answered truthfully, wiping away her stray tears.

"Maybe you should let me drive you home." ,he suggested. "I could get Alice to pick me up from your place."

"Sure." Alexis agreed and got into the passengers seat. She didn't really think she could have made the short drive home anyways.

The drive to her apartment was silent except for the rattle of her old bug. As they pulled into the parking lot of Alexis' apartment building, Jasper suddenly slammed on the brakes and threw the car into reverse. Alexis looked up as they sped backwards and recognized Will's black truck parked in front of her door. 'How did he get there so fast? What is he going to do? This is never going to be over. He's never going to let me go. Oh God!' ,her thoughts jumbled in a crazy mess.

"Ouch!" ,Jasper gasped and Alexis looked at him confused and realized he was on his phone. He was talking so fast that she couldn't understand him. Then he shut the phone and drove nearly as fast as he had been talking. She looked around wondering where they were not recognizing anything.

"Where are we going?" ,she asked timidly.

"My house." Jasper said and suddenly looked as frightened as she felt, which scared her more. Then just as quickly, she felt calm again. 'What is up with my emotions today?!' Alexis thought as they pulled up a long, winding driveway.

**So? what did you think? let me know...review review review! i'll upload a really short chapter next but after that it will be longer...promise.**


	6. Again

**Ok so here is emmetts POV of the last chapter more or less...i thought i should let you see it from another view (besides alexis' nervous one) so read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own luscious beautiful sexy vampires :P otherwise known as the Cullens.**

Emmett sat in the lunchroom getting worried. Alexis hadn't come into the lunchroom yet and it was almost over. 'She backed out and ran.' ,he thought.

"Look brother." Edward said and Emmett saw Alexis walk slowly towards Will. 'She looks beautiful.' ,he thought as he watched her perfect frame move almost musically through the room.

But, now was not the time to get lost in staring at her. He needed to be alert and ready to protect her from the bastard he would prefer to kill. He listened as Alexis stumbled through her greeting. He nodded to Jasper, okaying him to boost her confidence.

Emmett looked around the room seeing that most of the people were looking at Alexis and Will. It seemed like several of them wanted to snap his neck. 'Me first.' Emmett thought grimly.

Just then, several football players and teachers rushed towards Alexis and Will, closely followed by all the Cullens. Emmett grabbed Will roughly as he let go of Alexis. Will just stomped out of the lunchroom mad as hell.

Emmett made a movement towards Alexis only to find her surrounded by girls. She looked surprised that so many people were on her side instead of Will's.

Edward appeared at his brothers shoulder, "She is going to the parking lot to go home, not class."

"K. Thanks. Jasper." Jasper walked over. "Drive her home. I don't want her crashing on the way there."

"Ok."

Jasper caught up with Alexis as she closed the door to her car. He tapped on the window making her jump. She rolled down the window. "Are you alright?" ,he asked.

"Yes…No…I'm just kinda shook up." She was definately in no shape to drive, Jasper concluded quickly. "Maybe you should let me drive yo home." He suggested and easily persuaded her to let him.

As they pulled into the apartments parking lot, Jasper saw Will leaning next to his truck waiting on Alexis to drive up. He threw the car into reverse and sped out of there dialing Emmett's number as he drove.

Alexis was feeling several crazed emotions at once, as if undecisive and then settled on one, fear. It hit him sharply just as Emmett picked up the phone. "Ouch." Alexis looked at him. He ignored her and explained to his brother about finding Will waiting for them, or at least Alexis.

"What should I do?" ,he asked.

"Shit. Come home. She'll be safer here."

"Ok." Jasper agreed and shut his phone.

Nearly there, Alexis looked at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

"My house." Jasper said and pulled into the driveway.

**its not much but let me know what you think.**

**XXX-fefe-foreverobssessed-XXX**


	7. Hit The Floor

**Ok, so I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so bad. It was pretty much a repeat/shorter version of the chapter before it...so if you choose you can just ignore that i even wrote that chapter. This one is much, much better...and longer. :D i hope you enjoy it. read and review. i love getting your reviews...especially the ones that tell me the things im doing wrong. it helps a lot! PEACE! **

The Cullen house was beautiful. It was very large and nearly all of it was covered in glass. 'Better hope no one throws a rock.' Alexis thought. She was stunned at the sight of the house. She knew the Cullens had to be rich to afford all the cars they drove, but this was incredible.

Her door opened and Jasper's concerned face was there. Apparently he had been calling her name. She hadn't even noticed him get out of the car. "C'mon." ,he said. She followed him up the walkway, up the steps and through the front door. Alexis had no idea what the living room looked like because as soon as she was through the door two small figures jumped her.

"Oh Lexi! I'm so happy for you!" Alice gushed.

"You did good. He won't hurt you now." Bella assured her.

"Girls girls. Let her breathe." This was a man's voice that she didn't recognize. "Sorry." ,both girls apologized before stepping away. A beautiful young looking couple stepped forward. The man held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." The tiny woman wrapped Alexis in a tight motherly hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." ,she said remembering her manners. They both immediately insisted she call them by their first names. "Please make yourself at home." Esme said leading her further into the room. "Thank you." Alexis said and made her way to the couch.

"She can't go back there!" The yell came from upstairs. Alexis recognized Emmett's voice and Edward attempting to calm and quiet him. Through the shock of being at the Cullen's house, she had forgotten the reason she was here. Will was after her. He could have followed her here. He was that determined. The longer she stayed, the more danger she was putting the Cullens in. "I have to go." Alexis said, her emotions controlling her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Catch her." Alice said.

"What?!" Alexis thought before fainting.

Emmett shut his phone. "He was there." Edward stated reading his brothers mind and explaining to the others. Alice and Bella gasped. "They are on there way here. Go tell Carlisle and Esme and fill them in on everything that's happened." He told the girls. They nodded and left the room.

Emmett and Edward were alone in Emmett's large upstairs bedroom. "We should just kill him." Emmett said calmly staring at his phone.

"You know we can't." Edward said. "Carlisle disapproves. You know how it would hurt him if we went against his beliefs." They both heard Alexis' car in the driveway as she and Jasper pulled up.

"I just want to keep her safe from him." Emmett sighed.

"I know. All we can do for now is make sure he's not waiting for her and let her go home." Edward said.

"She can't go back there!" Emmett yelled, jumping up from the window seat.

"Look." Edward said holding up his hands trying to quiet his brother. "All we can do is take her home and keep an eye on her so he doesn't hurt her anymore. She can't stay here with us unless you plan to tell her our secret."

"No." Emmett said quickly. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

"We better get downstairs." Edward said suddenly.

Once in the living room, Emmett saw Alexis slump to the floor. Bella caught her head before it hit the hardwood floor. "What happened here?" Emmett demanded going to her side.

"We don't know what happened. She said something about leaving and Alice saw her right before she fainted." Bella said.

"She was thinking that she was putting us in danger. She was going to leave but her emotions got the better of her and she fainted." Edward explained.

"She really thinks that one human can get past seven vam-"

"Hush, she's coming around." Carlisle interrupted Bella Before she gave away their secret.

"Uhnn…" The black was starting to fade into several blurry faces. "What happened?" Alexis asked and tried to sit up.

"Don't get up. You fainted. Be still for a bit." Emmett came into clear view and gently pushed her back down. 'Wow. He is so cute with those big, muscular arms and pretty golden eyes filled with concern, concern for her.' Alexis thought as she stared at him. 'Whoa Lexi. Stop falling in love wit someone who's clearly out of your league.'

Edward chuckled next to her but stopped quickly due to the stern look Emmett gave him. 'What's he laughing about?' Alexis thought assuming it was about her fainting.

"It's not funny that I fainted, Edward. Don't make me pinch you." Edward just laughed harder and moved away from Emmett as he tried to punch him.

"It's not that." Edward said between laughs.

"Lexi." Emmett said pulling her up into a sitting position and supported her back with his huge hand. "We are going to go back to your place later and make sure Will is gone. We'll make sure it's safe for you to stay there tonight." ,he explained to her.

"But I don't want to be alone." ,she said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry. Bella and I will stay with you tonight. It'll be a slumber party!" Alice said getting excited at the thought.

"You'll be wishing you were alone when she pulls out the nail polish and makeup." Bella joked earning herself a playful shove from Alice.

"You must stay for dinner tonight." Esme insisted.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Alexis said.

"In the meantime, how about some monopoly?" Jasper suggested. Everyone agreed and spent the next several hours playing the endless game. By the time dinner was ready, Alexis and Alice were the only two left playing. Everyone else either went bankrupt or had given up.

"It's a draw then." Alice said.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis agreed, grateful that it was finally over. They all filed into the beautifully decorated dining room. The table had been set with fine china, like the kind you would use at a fancy dinner party. Alexis suddenly felt underdressed in her hoodie and jeans.

"This is so nice, Mrs. Cullen." ,she said.

"It's Esme and thank you dear. I brought out the good china because we rarely have company."

They all sat down and began to eat. Halfway through dinner, Alexis had finished her second plate and noticed that most of the Cullens had barely touched their first helping. 'Maybe I should slow down.' ,she thought.

After dessert, Emmett and Edward stood and announced that they were going to go to Alexis' apartment to make sure it was safe. Alice and Bella went to pack an overnight bag for their 'sleepover'. That left Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alexis to clear the table and wash the dishes. As Alexis picked up some of the plates, Esme insisted that she didn't have to help. "It's alright, Mrs…I mean Esme. I need something to keep my mind busy anyways." ,she told her.

All too soon, the girls were in her car on the to Alexis' apartment. Edward was waiting outside when they pulled up.

"Emmett's checking inside." ,he told them as they stepped out of the car.

"All clear." Emmett said as he walked out.

"Good." Alice said getting their bags out of the trunk. "Goodbye boys. Sleepover time!"

Alexis walked up to Emmett as Alice went inside. Bella and Edward shared a goodnight kiss before she went inside too.

"Thanks for all of this." ,she said nervously.

He wrapped her in a big bear hug, holding her there for a moment. "No problem. Have fun tonight and relax." ,he told her. She walked inside and watched the boys climb into Emmett's Jeep through the front window. As they drove away, Alexis suddenly felt like she was about to become a real life Barbie doll because Alice had begun to pull out her makeup cases.

The next few weeks were more or less uneventful. The Cullen boys changed the locks at Alexis' apartment. Each night, at least one Cullen stayed with her. If it was one of the boys, they would stay in the living room.

One interesting thing had happened during the time that had passed. Alexis and Emmett had started dating. They went on their second date a week after she broke up with Will. That was the night they shared their first kiss. It was nearly an accident. Alexis had turned to say something to Emmett just as he did the same. Their lips met and moved in sync in a passionate kiss. Alexis knew she was in love but was afraid to tell him. Emmett was in love as well but didn't feel he could tell her yet. He still kept a very important secret from her.

**Well, well, well...so much to take in...i hope i did good. let me know if i did...more twists and turns to come. promise! review!!!**

**p.s.....did you get the chapter title (i couldn't think of anything else...i thought it was funny. let me know if you did too so i dont feel dumb)**

**fefe-foreverobsessed**


End file.
